


Movies & French Fries

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Yamaguchi may not know the best ways to approach crushes but thinks he has an advantage in this case, considering his crush is on the team; meaning, he knows all about Ennoshita Chikara’s basic hobbies. And one of those is movies.





	Movies & French Fries

Yamaguchi may not know the best ways to approach crushes but thinks he has an advantage in this case, considering his crush is on the team; meaning, he knows all about Ennoshita Chikara’s basic hobbies. And one of those is movies.

“I have a bunch of DVDs you can borrow,” Ennoshita smiles at the first year. He zips his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. “You can come home with me tomorrow if you’d like to pick out some.”

Yamaguchi freezes. This isn’t part of the plan, he’s asking me to go to his house, isn’t this a good sign?

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima calls a few feet away. “You’re turning red.”

Ennoshita, concerned, leans closer to Yamaguchi who thinks he might pass out he’s so nervous. “Are you okay, Yamaguchi?”

He awkwardly laughs. “Yes, thank you! I’ll walk home with you tomorrow. Is that okay? I wouldn’t want to impose-”

Ennoshita laughs. Not at him or in a rude way, but in such a tone Yamaguchi instantly relaxes. “I offered, didn’t I? It’ll be fun. Maybe I can show you my favorite movie.”

“What is it?” Yamaguchi asks, cheeks slowly fading to a muted pink.

“You’ll have to find out for yourself,” Ennoshita responds. He walks up to Narita and Kinoshita, waving at Yamaguchi before the three second years turn a corner.

“You need to get a better spine,” Tsukishima mutters. “And stop staring at him like a lovesick student.”

But I am a lovesick student. “Gomen, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima tsks.

The two begin their journey home (no meat bun run today) and right when they arrive at Yamaguchi’s house, Tsukishima takes out a notecard and hands it to him.

“What’s this?” Yamaguchi skims the notecard, noticing a few songs and foreign actors written on in alongside trivia.

“A while ago Ennoshita-san told me his favorite foreign film and so you don’t become a blubbering mess tomorrow I wrote some facts about them.”

Yamaguchi grins. “Thank you, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima barely gives a wave as he puts on his headphones and returns to his walk home.

Yamaguchi is so excited he stays up all night researching Ennoshita’s favorite foreign film (including actually watching said movie) as well as other cinema facts. He’s so pumped he doesn’t even notice how little sleep he got last night.

Yamaguchi happily whistles as he enters the gym for morning practice. He’s not phased when the whole team isn’t already there. He is there early, after all.

But when practice officially begins Yamaguchi frowns at the spot where Ennoshita typically stands, between Kinoshita and Narita. Is he sick?

“He’s running late,” Kinoshita says at Yamaguchi’s curious look. “He stayed up too late.”

“Doing what?”

“Studying,” Kinoshita says in a way he gets the feeling it wasn’t school work he stayed up for.

The doors open, letting in sunlight and Ennoshita. He addresses the whole team, “Did you know how many types of French fries there are?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't list Ennoshita's favorite foreign film so the reader can imagine any film they want.


End file.
